1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to adjustable displays such as the time on a watch face, and more particularly, to an adjustable display wherein the displayed symbol is repeated in juxtaposed rows on a matrix.
2. Background of the Invention
Digital watch faces are an example of adjustable displays. On some watches faces, a time digit is indicated by selectively lighting various ones of the elements of a framework of light emitting elements which will indicate the shape of a numeral.
3. Prior Art
The Prior Art contains U.S. Pat. No. 3,981,003 issued Sep. 14, 1976 to Huguenin for a Digital Display Device; U.S. Pat. No. 3,793,629 issued Feb. 19, 1974 to Sharpless for Electrical Display Devices; U.S. Pat. No. 4,039,890 issued Aug. 2, 1977 to Bailey et al for xe2x80x9cIntegrated Semiconductor Light-Emitting Display Arrayxe2x80x9d; U.S. Pat. No. design 308,829 issued Jun. 26, 1990 to Gaultier for Digital Clock; and U.S. Pat. No. design 301,014 issued May 9, 1989 to Houlihan for Stopwatch. Huguenin teaches making up the digits of a conventional display of digits, from two portions of which one is constant. The other is activated from selected straight vertical and horizontal segments. He also teaches that xe2x80x9cThe feed and control circuits (lighting up and extinguishing) of the display device can be developed in any known manner.xe2x80x9d
Sharpless shows a matrix of light emitting elements arranged in rows and columns, and an addressing arrangement therefor. Bailey et al to show a matrix of light emitting elements and an addressing arrangement therefor, and discusses a variety of devices for non-permanent presentation of information, including cathode ray tubes, plasma discharge displays, and light emitting diodes (LEDs).
Gaultier shows ornaments designed for a digital clock which repeats digits in various places on the clock surface. Houlihan shows an ornamental design for a stopwatch on which different numbers are digitaly displayed by LEDs in a columnar pattern.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to make the digital display of information more interesting.
Another object of the invention is to provide a display which communicates information in a more attractive way.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a display whose information is readily discernable by the cognizenti, but not so by those who are not familiar with its principles.
According to the invention, symbols are manifested by selectively dimming elements of a pair of two boxes (enclosed surfaces) having a common border element to leave illuminated the elements defining the symbol. Pairs of two boxes may be concatenated to form a chain in which the same elements are dimmed in each pair and constitute a continuous pattern wherein the symbols are displayed two or more times in repeating fashion. Chains of pairs of boxes may be placed side by side to set forth simultaneously a plurality of symbols such as the digits which would reflect the time of day. The spaces between the chains may have different shadings or color in order to provide even more attractive designs In a preferred embodiment, the boxes are squares and arranged vertically to form columns.
The invention may be emobodied in hardware or software or both. Thus in a watch, the elements may be normally lit light emitting diodes of which selected ones are dimmed by electronic circuits to leave the lit ones indicating particular digits. On a computer screen, the symbols may be generated through a computer program or TV signal. On a sign, selected neon tubes may be lit through manual switches.